Cheering Him Up
by BadButt94
Summary: Sen Kagemiya has been struggling with his new developed feelings for the dark haired Kekkaishi, Yoshimori. But, when he sees said Kekkaishi sadden by the death of Gen Shishio, Sen steps in and tries to cheer him up. Yaoi. YoshiSen. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheering Him Up**

**Summary:** Sen Kagemiya has been struggling with his new developed feelings for the dark haired Kekkaishi, Yoshimori. But, when he sees said Kekkaishi sadden by the death of Gen Shishio, Sen steps in and tries to cheer him up. Yaoi. YoshiSen. Rated M for a reason.

**Sen's P.O.V.**

"Great job everyone." Tokine smiled.

"Oh I'm so proud of you, Honey. You were magnificent." Hakubi cheered as he wrapped himself around the long haired girl's neck.

"_**I'm out of here."**_ Yoshimori mumbled before turning to leave Karasumori's grounds.

"Oh boy. There he goes again." Madarao sighed.

"What's his damage?" I asked, trying to hide my concern with a bored tone.

"It's Gen. Ever since Gen's death, Yoshimori has been on a depressed and revenge rampage." Tokine sighed.

"But wait, I thought they hated each other?" I asked.

"They did, at first, but as time ticked on, they ended up becoming best friends… even if they didn't want to admit it. Yoshimori was among the few who took Gen's death really hard. Now that Gen is gone, Yoshimori just focuses on studying and training. In any other case, this would be a good thing, but… When I actually got a peek at his solo training session, Yoshimori let some of his dark powers leak out. I've only seen it once… and that was enough." The white demon ghost dog shivered.

"Hey Sen. Why don't you see if you can cheer Mr. Moppy up." Tokine suggested as she and the two dogs started to leave the school's grounds.

"**WHAT? WHY ME?"**

"Because you're the only one who hasn't tried. Good luck."

"_**Damn you Madarao."**_ I growled before taking my own way toward Yoshimori's house.

…

…

…

"_I can't believe they made me in charge of cheering up the bastard."_ I mentally groaned as I changed from my battle outfit into a long, loose white t-shirt and my boxers.

Despite how I may come off, I actually feel kind of glad about doing this. It had taken me a while, but I can now admit that I have a _**small **_ crush on the young Kekkaishi. I haven't really had time to spend with Yoshimori, but when we finally did spend time together… Yoshimori smiled a genuine smile and it was beautiful. _"I hope that I can put that smile back on his face."_ I rather have a smiling Yoshimori than a depressed one. But if he decided to turn dark and mysterious and allow more of his dark power to leak out, then I would have no problem that either. I have to admit that I think that his dark power is his best feature.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I didn't get an answer so I just let myself in. I turned to close the door behind me, but when I turned to the scene before me… I forgot how to breathe. Yoshimori was sitting on his desk in a long sleeved, navy blue shirt, gray undershirt, and black pants with the moon's beams hitting his tan skin. The distant stare he gave to the open window was saddening, but didn't dispel the breathtaking scene laid out before me. I shivered at the weird feeling Yoshimori radiated off of him and into me.

"_**What do you want?"**_ The younger Kekkaishi grumbled as he jumped off the desk.

"I'm here to snap you out of your depression. Seriously man, you're bringing everyone down with the emo atmosphere you're creating." I smirked, trying to play off the nervousness I'm feeling.

Yoshimori brought his body and face closer to me, successfully freezing me in my tracks. My eyes never left his body as he circled and observed me. I gulped at the smirk Yoshimori placed on his lips.

"You were worried about me… _**weren't you**_?"

"_Yes."_ Is what I wanted to say, but instead, I said this, **"WHAT? I WAS NOT! I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF STARING AT YOUR UGLY DEPRESSED FACE! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"** I yelled.

I turned to stomp out of Yoshimori's room, but stopped when I came face to face with the blue wall of a large Kekkai. "What the hell?"

"No need to leave so soon. I have more questions, and besides… _**it's fun to mess with you**_." Yoshimori's smirk never left his face.

I glared at him before using one of my nails to poke said Kekkaishi in the head. "Fine… what do you want to know." I sighed in defeat as I leaned back on the Kekkai's wall.

"Why are you here." He stared at me with gentle eyes from his cross legged position on his futon.

"What are you deaf? I said to cheer you up, baka."

"Why?"

"Because your ugly and depressing face makes me sick to look at it." I replied.

"Why?"

"What do you mean "Why"?" I asked.

"Why do you care if I'm depressed?"

"Because it's stupid for you to be so depressed over Gen's death."

"Why?"

"Because it is." I replied with annoyance in my tone.

"No… There's more than that… So why?" Yoshimori questioned as he stood up and walked toward me.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked.

"Because I'm curious as to why you're so concerned about my sadness toward Gen's death." He replied.

"_**Stop playing this game Yoshimori."**_ I growled.

"Not until you answer my question. Why are you so concerned about Gen and my relationship?"

My eyes widen in shock at what the dark haired Kekkaishi practically confessed. "What… relationship?" At my question, Yoshimori turned his head away from mine. "Did you… love him…?"

"No… But I did like him. I think it was because we were so similar. But it wasn't going to work out anyway." Yoshimori breathed.

"Why?"

"Because we were too similar. I saw too much of myself in him. Sure we shared a few kisses here and there, but it never really went further than that. Before he died… we talked about it… After that, we just settled on being friends. Best friends."

I bit my lip at the new information. _"They actually started something…"_

"Now that you got the information you wanted… It's time you answered me… Why do you care so much about me?"

"**IT'S BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS!"** I blurted out before quickly covering my mouth.

"You're jealous? Of what? Gen and me? I told you~"

"It's more to it than just that." I mumbled before wrapping my arms around myself. "I've been jealous of Gen ever since the day I first saw him fight. When I saw how Gen prepared himself for death in every battle, I made it my goal to surpass him. When I tried to train with him, he just pushed me away and went on about his business. Because he was such a loner, I had to watch him train and battle in secret. I would train myself based on how I saw Gen do it, but I still wasn't good enough. When I found out that Gen left to come here, I was at a lost. I didn't know who else to look up to. Gen was the strongest person I've ever met, and when I hear of his death, my opinion of him never changed… That is… until I met you, Yoshimori. It was then that I realized that I was too weak. You guys were on two totally different levels and so out of reach… I felt inadequate. Every time I turned around, you two kept getting stronger and left me to stare at your backs. Even though I was being left behind, I never stopped chasing after you two. Now that Gen is dead… you are all I have let to admire, Yoshimori. But how am I supposed do that with you acting like a kicked puppy all the time. So cheer up, you idiot." I smiled, allowing tears to stain my cheeks. I didn't want to whip them away. I haven't cried since Gen's death, but now… I felt a whole hell of a lot better.

I smiled when I lifted my head to look at Yoshimori's shocked expression. Using my powers, I extended one of my nails and went to poke him in the back of his head, but stopped when his hand gently held my wrist.

His body moved closer to mine, successfully pinning my wrist and back against the light blue wall. The blush on my face brightened when I practically felt his breath brush against my upper lip as he whipped away my tears. I feel like I'm going to explode from the lack of space between us.

"What are you~"

"I just want to try something… Say stop if you don't like it." He whispered through darkened, half-lid eyes.

His soft lips connected with mine as his toned body pressed harder into my much smaller one. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. I lightly gasped when I felt his tongue lick my lips before he entered his it into my warm cavern. I almost missed the screeching noises our bodies made as we slipped down the wall and onto the floor.

The kiss never ended, even after I felt his hands travel under my large t-shirt. With each touch, my body's temp rose another degree. The kiss was broken when my shirt had to be removed. I lightly moaned when I felt his lips move down my neck, to my collarbone, and finally to my nipples. His tongue rolled around flicked each nipple, successfully erecting both parts of my flesh. My lengthened nails made a long slit going up the front of his shirt. He shrugged off the torn clothing before he continued with his actions.

During our make-out section, Yoshimori guided me to his futon. I rested my head on his pillow, trying not to suffocate from his intoxicating aroma. The appendage in my boxers made it hard to breathe. My breath hitched when Yoshimori removed my shorts in one swoop. I was lying naked on his bed, for his viewing pleasure. My whole face and neck heated up when Yoshimori licked his lips as his eyes drew in my slightly trembling form. He leaned in and kissed me again. One arm hung around his neck; my nails traced his spinal cord. The other set of nails left light touches on his chest. My moans increased when I felt his hand start to stroke my hardening member.

Neither of us talked during this moment . I couldn't, and I think he didn't want to. His teeth sucked on my pulse. His free hand released my blond hair from the crunchy so he could run his fingers through it. My back arched and my moans increased when I felt him stoke my manhood harder, longer, and faster. He grunted when my nails started to drag down his shoulders and arms.

I almost snarled when I noticed Yoshimori had stopped his actions. _**"Don't talk."**_ He commanded. I closed my mouth and tried to hold back more moans when I felt his dark aura leak out.

Too taken by his power, I barely recognize when I felt one of his fingers enter inside of me. It was uncomfortable at first, but after he did some moving and I calmed down. It started to feel _**really**_ good. After I started to get use to the one finger, he added another and another. Making sure to repeat the process each time. It felt like I was floating on air when Yoshimori brushed against some bundle of nerves with his fingers. His fingers withdrew from my entrance with a pop.

I wasn't too sore, but it did hurt a little bit when I tried to sit up. My legs were bent upward while I propped myself on my elbows and watched Yoshimori remove the rest of his clothing. His length looked a little red, but impressive to say the least. _"Was he holding out?"_

Our lust filled eyes locked before I was pushed back down and had my legs spread wide. I closed my eyes and tried to relax when his length entered inside me. _**"Relax Sen."**_

"I can't." I moaned before I felt his mouth on my neck again.

His teeth and tongue nipped at every inch of me. He interlocked our fingers above my head with one hand. His other hand gripped my hip. My free hand rested on his shoulders. The urge to dig them into his tan flesh is unbearable. I waited until he was fully sheathed inside of me before allowing my body to do some readjusting. While waiting for me to do just that, Yoshimori's almost black lust filled eyes captured my slit like pupils. It was almost as if he was asking for permission, which I gave him by wiggling my hips a little. I tried with all my might to hold back a moan at how good it felt, but the tightening iron grip on my hip stopped me.

I lightly moaned at the friction Yoshimori caused when he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. It was painful at first, but once Yoshimori found his rhythm and repeatedly hit my bundle of nerves again, nothing but moans and grunts of pleasure escaped our mouths. Between the touches, thrusts, and grunts Yoshimori gave, I felt like I was going to die happy. I've never been touched like this before. Sure I masturbated, but it's a lot more enjoyable when the right person does it for to you. My heels dug into his lower back when he had sent me over the edge by leaving feather like touches as his hand traveled from my hip to tease and taunt my throbbing member. The harder and faster Yoshimori dove into me, the harder and faster he pumped my member. For a quick moment, everything went black and still when stars flashed before my eyes.

"Yoshimori…" I moaned as I felt his warm seed fill my insides.

I had to bit my lip when I heard him grunt my name in a low voice. Relief washed over me, but it still kind of hurt when I thought that he was going to say Gen's name. His body was heavy against mine when he had collapsed on top of me. Both of our breaths were labored. There was stillness in this comfortable atmosphere. After getting up, Yoshimori slowly removed himself before placing his head between my legs. He lifted one of my sore legs and kissed my inner thigh before using his tongue to lap up his seed that leaked from my redden entrance. More moans escaped from my lips because of his actions. When I opened my eyes, Yoshimori's face was directly in front of mine. I used my tongue to lick away the lone trail that fell from his sweet lips. By the end of the night, I had turned over on my left side with Yoshimori spooning me from behind and the covers pulled high over our sweat covered bodies.

…

…

…

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to wiggle out of Yoshimori's grip, despite my spine's protests, before using one of my claws to slice through his Kekkai, which still surrounded us. The room was immediately filled with the stench of sweat and sex. _"Thank goodness he had his windows opened." _

After I covered my body with my white t-shirt, I quickly made my way toward the shower, restriped the shirt, and stepped under the hot water. Visions of last night filled my head. Just remembering everything from last night reawakened my weakened member. I had to make a slit on my upper arm to get rid of the slowly arising erection. Once dried, I dressed and made my way to school.

It was lunch time when I took my usual seat on top of the school's roof. My brain had unwound itself from last night's activities and turned to today's question, "What happened to Yoshimori? He hasn't showed up to school yet. Does he regret last night?"

A sudden chill ran down my spine, causing me to quickly sit up and injure my spine even further. _**"I heard you were looking for me."**_ Yoshimori smirked from his sitting position one of his Kekkai.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled.

"I was doing some thinking. Why? Did you miss me _**that**_ much?" His smirk widen before he jumped in front of me.

"You're conceded." I mumbled before turning away from him. "So… What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff. Stuff that you said last night."

"You're not thinking about asking me out, are you?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Good, because if I did have any interest in you, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you." I huffed with my arms crossed.

"You're such a kid." After he mumbled that, his strong arms pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you Sen… I needed some cheering up."

"Wait a minute… All you needed to cheer up was to get laid?"

"No. I was actually talking about what you said last night. About being jealous of Gen and me. What happened last night was kind of a bonus, but far beyond what I would want to call a one-night stand."

"Have I ever told you that I hated you? Because I do."

"No you don't." He smirked before inhaling my scent.

That atmosphere around us was like last night, comfortable and sincere. I smiled as I leaned into his chest. "Don't think that you can just come to me whenever you feel depressed because you think that you're going to get some."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." I nodded.

"I'm just going to get some from you because I need it." I used my nail to poke him in the back of his head. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You irritate me."


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
